


褪下你的黑袍

by messeating



Series: YJ [15]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating





	褪下你的黑袍

 

金在中安静地站在教堂正中央，双手交握放在胸前，阖着眼，虔诚的做着祷告。漆黑的牧师服把他严严实实地裹住，瓷白的皮肤止在喉结中央，不再多露一分。

白天他站在上面领着众人读圣经的时候那张漂亮的脸冷淡到极致，每个动作一丝不苟，漂亮又优雅。他是这个小镇唯一的牧师，镇上的人很敬重他。

他的牧师袍总是偏长，盖住一半的脚背。他走路的步子很小，走的很慢。他对待每个人都是那样冷冷淡淡的，不亲近多一分，也不会过分疏离，恰到好处的让人自觉跟他保持安全距离。

像每个夜里一样，他准备待到身体彻底平静下去之后再离开。

可今晚，大概是不能如愿了。

不远的小树林里一声狼嚎，金在中身体一颤，几乎站不住。没让他等太久，教堂的门被粗鲁地撞开，月光照了进来，亮得像白天。

他背着光站在门口，高大的身体堵着光，金在中没法看清他的脸。

但金在中的身体抖得越来越厉害，手指缠得紧紧的，指节发白。

那个人嘴里发出粗喘，喉咙里冒出一两声兽性的嘶吼。他是个狼人，而且正处于发情期。

外面月亮是个完美地圆。

“你...”金在中张口，他自己都不知道要说什么，嗓子紧紧的。

也不用他说什么，发情的狼人没有什么理智可言，大步跨过来就把金在中禁锢在怀里，金在中还没来得及挣扎，宽大的黑袍就被扯落在地。

白，白的没有瑕疵，白的刺眼。

金在中赤裸的站在十字架前，被狼人撕碎的乱七八糟的月光一缕一缕的，像是被金在中的身体吸聚在一起，和他身体的白融合。

“还真是，刚刚好啊。”狼人勾唇一笑，又是一声嘶吼，他把金在中单手提了起来，带到教台上，“接受耶稣的注视会不会让你更快乐呢？牧、师。”

他刻意提醒着金在中自己的身份，想要看他羞愤的样子。

可惜并没有得逞，平躺着的牧师已经没了一开始的惊恐，他此时慵懒地舒展着自己的身体，打开每一寸，让狼人看个够。

金在中没有说话，他能说什么呢？狼人破门而入的瞬间他没有逃走，不就是已经做好准备了吗。

“真是淫荡的身体，牧师都像你这样吗？随时准备着被人干。”

狼人的污言秽语并没有给金在中带来什么情绪波动，他只是别开眼，小腹起伏着，薄薄的肚皮勾引着狼人伸出爪子，似乎只需要指尖轻轻一碰，就会破掉。

发情热越来越汹涌，狼人也不想再忍耐。他三两下扯掉自己的衣物就俯身咬住金在中的乳头，双手往下，隐没在紧闭的臀缝中。并没有摸到想象中的火热，躺在身下的牧师全身上下，从里到外，都是全然的冰冷。狼人顿时一阵暴怒，“血族！”

“呵...”金在中依然没有睁开眼，只是微张开了嘴，扯出一个嘲讽的笑。

“血族已经没落到这个地步了吗？”狼人怒极反笑，指尖甚至伸出一节利爪，在牧师甬道里面施力刮刺着。

金在中疼地皱起眉头，但却张开腿，让那利爪进的更深，仿佛自虐的行为。

“始终不开口说话，哑巴吗？”

“狼人发情都像你这么废话多吗？”

“血族都这么急着挨操吗？”

两人僵持了半晌，又一波热意蔓延上身，狼人的双眼已经不再是人类形态。他急切地将自己插进牧师冷却软的后穴，没有一秒的迟疑就开始疯狂的抽插，想要缓解身体里肆意翻涌的热潮。

这时候狼人庆幸他遇到的是一个血族，普通人类此刻估计已经被捅烂了，不死也去半条命。

身下的牧师紧闭着双眼，微张着嘴喘气，血族不会出汗也不会有任何血色，但是从他交缠在自己腰后的双腿，以及规律收缩的穴肉，可以判断出，这个淫乱的血族现在是爽的。

冰与火的交融，金在中觉得自己内部快要被烫化了，他的双腿被狼人扛在肩上，脚尖胡乱地晃动着。胸前空虚瘙痒，他抬起自己的双手覆了上去，捏住薄薄的乳肉大力揉搓着，嘴里溢出低低的呻吟。

内部不停有冷冰冰额粘液浇在自己的龟头上，狼人爽得对着屋顶一阵嚎叫。

金在中不知道是被自己的刺激到了，还是被狼人的叫声刺激到了，他拖着声音“嗯”了一声，挺着腰迎合狼人的冲撞，两手把胸前的两点揉的挺立起来。

“快...干我...”他朝狼人伸手，迷离着双眼呢喃着。狼人顺势抱起他压在了长桌上，进到了最深处。

“郑允浩，我的名字，”他咬着金在中的脖子说道，“叫我。”

这场性事进行到这里总觉得少了点什么，他想听牧师用最甜蜜的声音叫出他的名字。

“啊...允...允浩...”金在中叫出这个名字的瞬间双眼迅速蓄起眼泪，越积越多，大大的眼睛撑不住往外涌着。

“哭什么，难道没有爽到你吗！”郑允浩看到那眼泪烦躁地深深一顶，倾身舔上金在中的眼睛，咸咸的冰凉液体全数进了他的嘴巴。

“金在中...我的名字...”金在中被舔地闭上眼，又被插了半晌，几乎是用气声说了自己的名字。

但郑允浩并没有叫他，沉默着抱着他的腰干着，最后的时候他狠狠咬着金在中的脖子，咬出了冰凉的血，然后射进了金在中的身体。

金在中被火热的精液浇在身体深处，刺激地尖叫了一声，绷着脚尖抱着郑允浩的脑袋射了出来。

他的皮肤下青筋若隐若现，胸膛大幅度地起伏着。郑允浩附耳上去不出意外的没有心跳声。

“十二点了，我要用原型了。”郑允浩看了一眼外面的月亮，抱起金在中往外走。

金在中靠在郑允浩胸口听着自己没有的心跳声，郑允浩这么说的时候他也没有什么反应。好像知道似的，倒是让郑允浩有些奇怪了。

正常人，哪怕是血族，也不会对跟一匹狼性交这件事无动于衷。更何况，狼人的原型比一般狼要大很多。

“不怕吗？”他捏着手掌下的屁股，恶作剧一般往两边分开，刚刚经历了一番激烈的侵犯，后穴并不能完全闭合，这样一分开，夜里的冷风争先恐后地往里面钻。

金在中不适地扭了扭，“没什么好怕的。”

“你还是真是让我惊喜。”

身为一名血族，能直接进教堂的血族可见血统是机器纯正高贵的，混迹人群中就算了，还愿意跟宿敌狼人交配。

甚至允许狼人以原型骑在身下。

 

他走到距离小镇远一点的灌木丛中，把金在中放下，铺上黑袍让他跪在地上。

金在中极其顺从地趴下了，一手撑地一手伸到后面掰开自己的臀肉。

郑允浩看着雪白臀肉中间的小穴开合着吐出他刚灌进去的精液，他全身上下都一阵颤栗，双眼瞬间变得血红，身体逐渐变大，粗硬的毛发覆盖住皮肤，尖牙破肉而出。

他完全地，显现出了他的原型。

金在中没有回头看，他安静地跪在那里，不仔细看的话，根本发现不了发着抖的两腿。

完全狼化又开始发情的郑允浩一甩头，抑制前爪撑地另一只搭上金在中的肩膀，尖利的狼爪抓破了金在中的皮肤，鲜红和雪白的强烈视觉冲击让郑允浩疯的更厉害了。

他比在教堂更急切，狼型时候的阴茎勃起尺寸惊人，顶端还有倒勾。金在中急促的呼吸着，他强迫自己安静待着，等待侵犯。

他的后穴破了，撑到极致后还是无法顺利吞下郑允浩的阴茎，可是郑允浩这匹狼现在只知道蛮干，僵着尾巴硬插了进去。

金在中痛得几近昏迷，他的嘴唇也被自己咬破了，肩膀被压的痛，伤口也痛。浑身都在痛，最痛的是后面还在被侵犯的地方，不管里面还是外面都疼。

可是金在中也没有再流眼泪，好像叫郑允浩名字的时候，已经把眼泪流干净了。

也不知道持续了多久，血族没有那么脆弱，他不会这么容易晕倒，但也开始视线模糊了。他身体被撞击地更厉害，晃动的幅度更大了，直觉郑允浩是要射了。金在中勉强撑直了双臂，让自己的甬道更方便进的更深。

郑允浩仰起头对着圆月长长地嚎叫了一声，远处传来几声附和的狼嚎。然后金在中感觉已经麻木的后穴深处一阵更尖锐的刺痛，郑允浩的倒勾刺了进去，后穴内部涌出更多的血液，郑允浩比刚才更热更浓，也更多的精液连绵不断地喷了进去。

射精持续了很长时间，等金在中感觉身体里郑允浩的东西慢慢变小直到恢复正常尺寸之后，终于撑不住身体一歪，倒了下去。

他看了一眼人形的郑允浩，嘴角勾起一抹笑，很纯粹，很甜美的笑。

他知道郑允浩回来了。

 

郑允浩抱着金在中回了自己的狼窝，趴在金在中腿间尽心尽力地舔着，狼族的唾液是良药，很快金在中撕裂的穴口便不再疼痛，大的伤口已经愈合，还剩一些细小的伤口。肩膀上的抓伤也被处理了，磨破皮的膝盖也被舔了个遍。

金在中懒洋洋地躺着任郑允浩折腾，半阖着眼看忙来忙去的人。他伸手摸了摸郑允浩毛茸茸的头顶，“怎么，心疼了？”

郑允浩身形一顿，懊恼的抓了一把头发，握住金在中的手放到嘴边细细地吻着，“你为什么不一开始就告诉我，我就不会...”

“一开始，你的耳朵会听吗？你的脑子会去思考吗？你会信吗？”金在中抽回手，捏着郑允浩脸上的肉拉扯着，扯完安抚性的拍了拍，“况且，也不是第一次了，习惯就好。”

“我要是清醒着，就不会用原型 ，你就不会受伤！”郑允浩还是很气自己，把金在中弄成那样。

“不用原型？你想暴毙？还是你要找别人？”

“我...”郑允浩哑口无言，狼族就是这点不好，月圆之时的发情热必须要用原型才能过去，不然就相当于自焚，“对不起。”

“好了，别再想了，过来给我揉肚子，里面还酸酸痛痛的。”

郑允浩赶紧过去从身后把金在中圈进怀里，温柔地揉着他柔软的腹部，揉着揉着金在中就睡着了。

小镇的人第二天去教堂就发现他们的牧师不见了，想到昨晚听见的几声狼嚎，大家都以为牧师被狼叼走吃了，他们甚至为牧师举行了葬礼。

 

金在中和郑允浩百年前第一次遇见，也是郑允浩的发情期，刚成年的郑允浩被发情热烧得不知所措，跌跌撞撞地遇见了半夜出来找吃的的金在中。金在中确实是有一副淫乱的身体，但血族贵族的身份使他一直无处宣泄。

郑允浩身上强烈的发情的味道勾得他理智全无，只想尽情的释放自己。两人在树林里一遍又一遍地做爱，不知餍足地索取着对方。那时候郑允浩并不知道自己会化出原型，金在中眼睁睁的看着郑允浩褪去人皮，穴里的东西生生撑裂了他，他想逃开，却被按住无法动弹。

一样的情景，发情热过去之后郑允浩清醒过来，做小低伏地给金在中上药舔舐伤口。之后就是无关天性的无数次做爱，他们就是做出来的爱。

直到血族和狼族又一次冲突，两族交战，拼得你死我活。金在中和郑允浩一时也没了联系，血族族长不幸掉入圈套，被狼族啃食，金在中作为继任者仓促接任族长一位。

他一边心狠手辣地攻击狼族，狼族被打得节节败退损伤严重，后来狼族首领亲自出来言和，血族和狼族签订契约，不得再战，友好相处。

虽然失去了族长，但狼族整个族群几近减半，血族也没有多少不满。频繁的针锋相对双方都是疲惫到极点的，契约顺利签下。

郑允浩始终没有找到，近百年没有下落，金在中已经放弃了，以为当年的混战中郑允浩被血族杀了，毕竟那会儿他刚成年没多久。

可是并不是，当年郑允浩确实被血族逼上绝路，在被吸血和跳崖之间，郑允浩选择了跳崖。坠落的中途，他身体的本能保护使他变成了狼。

然后被一个人类捡到了，他的狼型还未成熟，不具有人形时候的记忆，根本不知道自己还可以变回去。就被当成狗养了十几年，人类意外去世了，郑允浩开始流浪。无意中被狩猎的狼族发现，领回了族群，慢慢才重新拾起身为狼族应有的本领。

但是记忆死活没有恢复，可能是当狗的时候习惯性遗忘，后来也没有去想，就一直这么忘着。直到他又一次用原型上了金在中。

 

还好两族已经百年交好了，郑允浩和金在中出双入对也没有受到议论。甚至两族内有老人想为他们举办婚礼。

被金在中拒绝了，他觉得有一点傻。

郑允浩倒是很想要，可是金在中不答应他也没办法。

 


End file.
